The First Christmas
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: It's Koto and Yusuke's first Christmas together, and Koto gets to watch as Yusuke runs himself crazy trying to make everything perfect. It's like a freakin' holiday movie special, but Koto still has to admit that the fearsome Yusuke Urameshi is adorable.


**Author's Note:** This was written as a Christmas request on tumblr, but I decided to post it here too. (I meant to post it sooner, but I sort of forgot? So enjoy some late Christmas fluff!)

 **Word Count:** 1085

* * *

"You realize you're being ridiculous, right?" Koto asked as she watched Yusuke run around their kitchen. She couldn't help the teasing tone in her voice, because she rarely got to see Yusuke look so…what was the word? Panicked? Yeah, panicked seemed to work in this situation.

"It's our first Christmas and it's gonna be perfect dammit! Or I'm going to die trying!" Yusuke yelled. He had to yell, because the small radio on the kitchen counter was blasting Christmas music at a very loud volume. Koto slumped against the kitchen doorway and watched as Yusuke rooted around in the cabinets until he found some tubes of icing.

"You kinda suck at dying though," Koto pointed out. Yusuke didn't say anything, he just glared over his shoulder at her before turning back around to decorate his cookies. Yeah, you heard her right. The Great Urameshi, Lord of Tourin, had been baking all afternoon and was now decorating cookies.

She wanted to tease him a little more, but she held back. She knew that Yusuke never really had many traditional Christmases growing up, and that hadn't changed after he'd gotten older. Even after he'd left Demon World for Human World at eighteen to be with Keiko, the relationship hadn't lasted long enough for them to have their first Christmas together. (Koto was really glad that Keiko and Yusuke were still friends though, because Keiko was the only person who really understood Koto's fond frustration for Yusuke. Yeah, Yusuke and Keiko broke up because they weren't in love, but they still loved each other. Hell, _Koto_ even loved Keiko. The human woman was just too good of a person not to be loved.) Then Yusuke had spent the next two years back in Demon World, at Tourin's palace, and she'd watched him go through two Christmases as she worked as his assistant. (Because Yusuke wasn't always the best at diplomacy, and she was a total people person. Demon-people person? Whatever.)

About six months back, they finally owned up to their mutual attraction. Koto kept waiting for one of them to realize they were making a mistake, but nothing like that had happened yet. They still argued, but they also understood each other. It was nice, having someone understand what she was feeling without her having to explain herself. She was already really good at reading Yusuke's emotions without him ever even opening his mouth. (As it turned out, his eyes were really expressive if you knew what to look for. Which she did.)

For their first Christmas as a couple, they were staying at their little apartment in Human World. Koto loved the Human World and all the ways it was different from Demon World, and Yusuke liked being around his friends in this world. Tonight was a Christmas party for those friends, which explained Yusuke's panicked mood. He wanted everything to be perfect, but the idiot was too thick-headed to realize that it would be perfect because they were all going to be together. (Then, tomorrow, the two of them were going over to Atsuko's for a real Christmas dinner. It was like a freakin' holiday movie special.)

Koto felt her pocket buzzing, and she quickly pulled out her small communication device. There was a small message waiting for her, and she smiled as she read the few lines. _Shizuru and I are on the way, and Kuwabara and Yukina are right behind us!_ Keiko was always nice enough to give them a heads-up before coming over, and Koto knew it was only a matter of time before the others showed as well. Like Botan and Kurama, who Koto had her suspicions about and was planning to keep a close eye on them that evening. Then Koenma and Hiei had given them both "maybes," but Koto was sure they'd both show up at some point.

"I think that's everything," Yusuke finally announced. Koto counted the pans of cookies on the counter, six in total, and then glanced behind her into the living room. There was a giant decorated Christmas tree, colored lights strung up everywhere, and even cut-outs of snowflakes hung up. Her eyes rolled at the explosion of color, and her eyes got caught on the kitchen doorway. _Perfect_.

"There's one last thing. C'mere," Koto said and crooked a finger. Yusuke's eyes widened as he hurried over to her, and their bodies were pressed completely together as he looked over the top of her head into the overly decorated living room.

"What'd I miss?" he asked. As ridiculous as Koto found all of this, she couldn't help but to think that Yusuke was being adorable. Who knew her boyfriend could be so sentimental? She reached up to lace her arms around his shoulders as she leaned up on her toes, and his wide eyes looked down into hers.

"We gotta make sure the mistletoe is operational," she stated calmly. Yusuke's jaw dropped, and Koto pointedly looked up. Yusuke followed her gaze, and she watched as a slow smile spread across his face as he looked at the completely fake plant hanging from the doorway. Large hands gripped her hips as he looked back down at her, and Koto tried to keep a calm look on her face. It was difficult because she wanted to smile at the way Yusuke was looking at her, like she was the Christmas present he was waiting to unwrap.

"I did say I wanted everything to be perfect, so…better safe than sorry." Koto's eyes closed as Yusuke's lips pressed against hers, and she moved one hand up to grip the back of his hair and hold him to her. So what if it messed up the gelled perfection? She preferred him to look a little ruffled anyway. Teeth nipped at her bottom lip as Yusuke pulled her up a little so that her body drug against his, and Koto started to part her lips.

 _ **RING-RING-RING**_

Yusuke groaned as he pulled back away from her, and Koto's eyes hazily opened just in time to see him slowly lick across his bottom lip. She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled him down to press a hard kiss against his lips, and she lightly patted his chest as she pulled away from him. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards the front door, and she had a feeling that he was thinking the same thing as her. As soon as their little holiday party was over… _To be continued_.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** I was so happy to get this request, because I always love writing for Yusuke and Koto. I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
